


Your Melody

by mistsukis2



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April, Naru x Mai, Pianist Naru, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Songfic, Violinist Mai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistsukis2/pseuds/mistsukis2
Summary: She? A violinist who lives the present and thought about the future. He? A former pianist living in the past and with no prospects for the future. When these opposite poles meet, a new melody is about to be born.
Relationships: Lin Koujo/Mori Madoka, Matsuzaki Ayako/Takigawa Houshou, Oliver Davis/Taniyama Mai, Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So...this is gonna be my second story for the Ghost Hunt fandom.
> 
> This story is based in "Shigatsu wa kimi no uso", so you alrealdy have some insight of what's gonna happen, but even so, I hope that you like it!

**CHAPTER 1**

The first time Taniyama Mai saw them was when she was just 7 years old. Her parents had received 3 tickets to a concert that would take place in a big Tokyo theater, and since Mai had never seen a big live show, her parents decided it would be a good opportunity.

Furthermore, it was not always that Luella Davis and Martin Davis famous musicians from England came to Japan. Luella was a beautiful violinist, with long blond hair that seemed to dance while playing, and her husband Martin, a talented pianist who never missed a note. However, it was not the couple that charmed Mai that night, but the identical twin brothers, Oliver and Eugene.

Eugene followed in the mother's footsteps while his brother Oliver followed his father, violinist and pianist, extremely talented for 8 years old kids. Eugene Davis played smiling, and seemed to want to dance on stage following the piano tune of Oliver Davis, who despite his neutral expression, seemed to be satisfied with the sound he was able to produce.

Although the brothers were very talented, Mai was more attracted to Oliver's melody, not that she didn't like the sound of Eugene's violin, but there was something about the little pianist's music that seemed to be more ... deep.

The concert lasted two hours, but for little Taniyama, it was long enough for her to be interested in the world of music, and to beg her parents to let her learn to play the piano, because she wanted to be like Oliver Davis.

…

When she turned 12, Mai got her first cell phone. A simple smartphone where she could put her favorite songs and record videos of her playing to post in the internet.

She hugged her parents and thanked them before running to the piano and start recording one of the songs that Oliver Davis had composed. However, when she connected her cell phone to the internet, a news caught her attention.

" **Big loss for the music world.**

**Eugene Davis, prodigy violinist, dies at the age of 13. "**

Mai didn't know how many news sites she visited that day, everyone said the same thing, Eugene had been run over, and the driver fled without providing help, being stopped by the police a few blocks later. Unfortunately, the boy did not survive his injuries and died on the way to the hospital.

At the end of the day, new news came up, this time talking about the violinist's funeral. There were photos and videos posted all over the internet, but one video in particular made the girl's heart full of compassion break. The person who played the piano at Eugene's farewell was his own brother, Oliver.

Tears began to flow down Mai's pale face, because this was the first time she had seen Oliver play without his brother's company.

...

Her vision was blurred, and Mai blamed the tears. She closed her eyes for an instant, but for some reason she was unable to open them again. Mai could hear her parents calling to her desperately, but she couldn't answer. Suddenly the world was confused, she couldn't open her eyes, she couldn't speak, and her body was lying on the wooden floor of her room, and minutes ago she was sure she was leaning against the headboard.

When she managed to open her brown eyes again, she was lying on a hospital bed, her parents were at her side with tears in their eyes and expressions of relief.

That day she discovered two things.

First, she was sick.

And second, she wanted to play the violin.

…

Mai was hospitalized for a week, her doctor Matsuzaki Ayako performed several tests throughout the week, but whenever the results came out, her parents accompanied the doctor to a room down the hall to talk. It was during these moments that she took out her cell phone and watched videos of Oliver and Eugene past concerts. She refused to watch the tributes videos that some fans made to Eugene Davis.

It was that week that Mai met Hara Masako, a 12-year-old girl who fell from the tree while trying to help a kitten that didn't know how to get off the tree. Masako in addition to breaking a leg, had hit her head, which earned her a few days in the hospital.

In search of escape from boredom, the two started talking and before the end of the day, they had become friends. Two days later, Hara was released, but before she left, the girls exchanged phone numbers and promised to keep in touch with each other.

Once again Mai was alone and bored, until Takigawa Houshou, Ayako's boyfriend, entered her room while she took another exam.

The girl did not know that it was possible for a couple to argue so much about such stupid things, but even so she had had fun. Takigawa Houshou, which she nicknamed Bou-san, after discovering that he had been a monk before becoming a guitarist for a rising rock band, visited her every day until her discharge date.

…

When she returned to her home, the first thing she received from her parents was a violin. She had said while hospitalized that she would like to leave the piano to learn the other instrument, because now, she didn't want to be like Oliver Davis, she wanted to be like Eugene Davis.

Her parents did not question the reason for the sudden change, and mentally Mai thanked them, because even she would not know if she could explain it, after all it was as if something inside her said that she needed to do that.

The next day, she was already enrolled in the violin class.

Days became weeks, and weeks became months.

Mai had learned to play the violin, and her videos on the internet had multiple views.

And Oliver Davis never played the piano again. His last concert was filmed by a cell phone camera at his brother's funeral. The video had more views than it should have.

…

In the years that followed, Mai had to come and go from the hospital many times. Anemia, falls, and fainting, were the main reasons, sometimes surgery was necessary thanks to a fractured arm or leg. The amount of stitches she had received could even go into the Guinness World Records, but that never stopped her from continuing to play her violin, which was also taken to the hospital when a new admission was needed.

Taniyama Mai was known as the hospital's violinist, always running away from her bed so she could play for the children and the elderly who were hospitalized, or simply to play on the hospital's roof, where only the sky was her audience.

However, at the age of 15, her hospitalization was not due to her illness, but to a car accident, which took her parents' lives.

" _They were returning from a violin performance by Mai-chan, when the truck driver fell asleep and hit the car."_

" _What will become of Mai-chan now? I heard that she has no living relatives."_

Mai could hear the nurses commenting on her situation, she could see the pitying look that she receive from everyone. During the day she smiled and said she would be fine, but at night, alone in the darkness of the hospital room, she cried embracing the violin case which was intact after the accident.

…

When Mai was discharged from the hospital, the first thing she did was visit her parents' grave. Ayako and Hoshou had taken care of the funeral while she was hospitalized, and Mai could never thank them enough for that.

She placed the bouquet of pink carnations on the grave, synonymous of gratitude and that she would never forget them, and then took the violin out of the case, playing songs that her parents could not hear in her next performances.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> So here I'm with a new chapter!  
> Hope that you like it!  
> Have fun!

**CHAPTER 2**

"Ayakooo...when will I be able to get out of here?" Complained the 19-year-old girl. "I was supposed to be going to the violin class…"

"You know very well that you will only leave the hospital after doing all the exams that I asked for! You were lucky that Masako was with you last night!"

"Ughhh...it's not the first time I pass out and hit my head." Mai muttered.

"And you shouldn't talk like you're getting used to it." Said Masako, sitting on the sofa in the hospital room.

"She is right, one day you may not be so lucky Mai…" Ayako said, stroking the head of the girl she saw as her own daughter, after all, she had been treating Taniyama's health for years. "It was not easy to calm the idiot I call husband when he found out that you got hurt again. He almost left his show in Okinawa to return to Tokyo."

"I'm sorry…" Taniyama murmured staring at the floor, which made the other two women smile slightly, it was important that Mai understood that they were worried.

"Well, as soon as you do all the exams, I will release you." Said the doctor. "Until then, stay in this room, and preferably, resting."

As soon as the older woman left the room, Mai immediately got to her feet. Hara sighed and just gave the violin case to her friend, who smiled.

"Very well, where are we going?" Asked Masako.

…

The melody echoed through the hospital garden, nurses and patients who were accompanied by them on their walks, stopped to hear the sweet sound of a violin.

"It seems that the hospital's violinist ran away from her room again." Commented a nurse, who was pushing the wheelchair of one of the patients.

"It seems so." Said the young patient. "Can we go there watch a little?"

"We have a little time before your physiotherapy." Replied the guy going towards the music.

As expected, the violinist danced from side to side of the garden while playing with a smile on her face, the people around her had relaxed and happy expressions while listening to the sound of the violin, the healthier patients gathered in the girl's dance, while others hummed.

When the music stopped, applause and whistles filled the air, and in the background a shout was heard.

"Mai!"

Taniyama's brown eyes looked at the hospital third floor window, where she saw Ayako who had an expression of disbelief.

"I told you to stay in your room! Stay where you are! I'm going down stairs!"

"Ah…" Mai said smiling. "Looks like the show is over…"

Nurses and patients laughed, and said goodbye to the girl who waved at everyone.

"The show ended very quickly today." Said a male voice.

"Yasu! Kasai-san!" Mai exclaimed, turning to face the two newcomers. "I haven't seen them in a few weeks!"

"Well, depending on the point of view this is a good thing Taniyama-san." Said the patient, Kasai. "But this hospital is much more fun when we have music."

"This hospital is more fun when our dear Mai provokes the ire of Takigawa-san." Commented Yasuhara Osamu, who worked as an intern in the hospital's nursing sector. "I already said that I have fun when she drags you back to the room?"

"You are a demon, Yasu!" Mai exclaimed indignantly. "Masako! Did you hear what he said?!"

"Perfectly, but unfortunately I agree with him."

"Ugh... you are terrible…" Said the violinist." Remember me _why_ do I love you?"

"Because I'm your best friend." Replied Masako.

"Because I keep you company when you are connected to a lot of machines." Spoke Kasai.

"Because I bring real food instead of hospital food." Said the intern.

"OK. Fair enough."

"Mai!"

The four turned in time to see a furious Ayako walking towards them.

"Well, we're going." Said Yasuhara.

"Good luck!" Completed Kasai.

For the rest of the afternoon, Mai had to stay in her room guarded by a hospital security guard.

…

The boy was just passing that street when he heard the sound of the violin. The passing women whispered about his appearance, but he ignored them, he was kind of amused by the melody that echoed behind the wall of that…" _Hospital?"_ He thought, arching an eyebrow.

It wasn't every day that he heard someone playing inside a building that normally values silence, but when the music stopped and several applause echoed, he realized that it was something that brought joy to one of the saddest places to be.

He started walking again, but the melody continued to play in his mind.

It had been many years since he heard someone playing a violin overflowing with emotion.

The last person he heard playing like that, was no longer around, and since then, he never wanted to play a note from his piano again.

So why his hands seem to crave the black and white keys at that moment?

…

"Finally free!" Mai shouted outside the hospital, which made Masako sigh. "But I missed my violin class today…"

"It was for a good reason." Commented the Hara. "Besides, you ended up practicing one way or another."

Taniyama smiled as she remembered the people who attended her little show in the hospital's garden. The smiles and applause of everyone who were present at that moment made the frustration she felt at not going to her class disappear, giving space to a feeling of satisfaction in her chest. _"I hope my music has brought a little more joy to everyone."_ She thought, staring at the orange sky.

"Well!" Said Mai. "I think is better go home for today."

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay in my apartment today?" Asked Masako worried about the friend's condition.

"I am fine! You don't have to worry so much." Mai replied, staring at her friend."I promise that if I start to feel unwell, I'll call you."

Masako sighed, the Taniyama was really helpless. The girls said goodbye and went in opposite directions, however the mild late afternoon weather seemed to invite Mai to spend more time on the streets of Tokyo. She had been trapped in a hospital room all day, so why not spend time outdoors? She thought before running towards a nearby park.

…

The late afternoon breeze caused the boy to take his eyes off the pages of his book to face the sunset, the park he had chosen to spend his afternoon was now, more empty, the children ran in small groups towards the exit, some people were going home and were passing through the park to cut path, and even the birds seemed ready to return to their nests.

He started to put his book in the black suitcase he was carrying, when he noticed a girl, short brown hair, and perhaps his age, running into the park. On her back she carried a black violin case full of stickers.

His blue eyes watched the girl climb onto one of the park's toys and open the violin case. Would she play there? He thought, arching an eyebrow. Well, he had nothing to do with it.

The boy zipped the suitcase, ready to go home when the girl played the first note. Everyone who were walking nearby, including himself, stopped to watch the girl playing a happy melody.

It was a famous song, the passersby started to hum along the melody, and he found himself standing there, unable to leave the park, because the emotions that the violinist let out on each note she played, were enough for the gears that he thought they would never move again, start to get on track.

…

Mai put the violin away as soon as she noticed the orange sky giving space to the dark blue filled with stars, she had been excited again and played until she got tired. If Masako or the Takigawa couple found out about it...she would definitely get scolded.

But…

She closed her eyes and felt the wind hit her face and shake her hair and skirt.

But...even if she got scolded, her time there would still have been worth it.

Upon opening her eyes, brown orbs found the blues of a boy who was staring at her sitting on one of the park benches. For a moment they looked at each other, until Mai remembered that she was on top of a park's toy and that her skirt had just been flipped by the wind.

Her face went red, and before she could even think, a cry of shame escaped between her lips and echoed through the park, like the sound of her violin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to happen, but you will probably need some patience till something big happen.
> 
> I hope that you liked the chapter!
> 
> See you soon!^^


End file.
